everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GrimmsDePytheLover/Character Concepts yada yada yoda
So i got character concepts I want to show you ducks! I know I have a lot of ocs to work on but you ever get that felling when your just SO existed to make dat oc so you just say "oh who cares about dat list me making her". These fallowing characters are the characters i tolled the list to get our of me life cause of dem. Snowphia Isogsnø Snowphia Isogsnø, daughter of the Snow Queen who is a game lover. Yeah yeah I know crystal and all but come on, peeps done daughter of beauty after Rosabella was realsed. (take rai for example). But anyway, Snowphia loves gaming. She loves mine craft and spends hours just staring at her phone playing. She is very social, and her best friend is Fayetta Toothson. Snowphia talks a lot, mostly about gaming and such. This daughter of the Snow Queen also has a great sense of humor and is always making people laugh. Am I doing a good job at a diverse Snow Queen? also based off of my IRL friend. Caldera Hexing Caldera Hexing, daughter of the fairy from Beauty and the Beast who is a miss understode wicked witch. Caldera is a wicked witch at heart, and wishes she could take on all the roles of the rebeling evil witches. Is that to much to ask for? To her, it isn't. Miss Hexing comes ofd as wicked, and to be honest she is. But that was not always what she was like. After one day when making a friend, her mother cursed her into evil ways more, and pretty much SCARED HER DAUGHTER OF LIFE. Caldera never told anyone about what her mother did and just stays as a distant trickster in the shadows. Name Adopted from WootdorfFilmCo Plum Ella Plum Ella, daughter of Prunella who is a classic, perfect princess who is hiding a big secret?! Meet Plum Ella, your perfect run of the mill princess. Kind of. She isn't the biological daughter of Prunella, she is really the daughter of a baker. The baker was cursed by a witch to kidnap Prunella's biological daughter, but he was caught and had already given Prunella's daughter to the witch. He gave up his own daughter (Plum) and Plum became royalty. Plum always has trouble doing simple princess task, even after 12 years of living a lie. She always tries to pick up her act and tries to act as princessy as possible. Oh yeah I forgot to mention that in my head canon world Prunella became royalty somehow so yeah. name adopted from RoseCupid Olivia Fare-Magic Olivia Fare-Magic, daughter of a generic fairy. Olivia is a sweet, caring fairy who finds everything spelltacular. But Olivia has no idea what the hex her destiny is. Rumor is that she is a to be EVIL fairy. This fairy doesn't get anything, the rebellion, why some one with no destiny goes to this school, math, and a bunch of other things. A confused little fairy, Olivia can be a strong believer, such as believing that the rumors aren't true. Olivia Fare-Magic is based off of a drawling found here by Captain Frosty So what do you think of this characters! Do you think I nailed it will orignal Snow Queen so far? Do you think I should expand more one these characters before I make their pages? Tell me what you think in the comments because I love my character conspets and I want to see if I can make them better before hand! One Love, Grimms, and that is a wrap *does the superwoman thing with her hands* Category:Blog posts